Dying Of A Broken Heart
by I just sprinted
Summary: Trixie is lead to believe she is dying. But when she talks to Newton about it, he tells her otherwise. ZeroxTrixie. T for femslash !HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just a dorky little one shot I threw together after I watched the first episode (Armed To The Teeth) again. Please, if you don't like femslash (Girl/Girl couples), don't read or flame it. I'm being serious, if you don't like this paring, or the thought of two girls together, there's a pretty little back button within your reach.

Thanks if you are reading though. Much appreciated. And thank you to my wonderful beta, who is fairy-of-fire on DeviantArt. (because she doesn't have FanFiction) Where would I be without you with me on the bus, correcting the words I make up, while I sit in the isle of the bus? I wouldn't be uploading, or uploading something with made up words. xD c:

Anyway, onwards, my fellow INK fans~!

Disclaimer: I'm 15-years-old, and I'm writing about ZeroxTrixie. Do you _really_ think I own this? It belongs to it's respective owners. (:O Really? I would have never guessed xD)

* * *

><p>Trixie was dying.<p>

Why, all of a sudden, whenever they had INK meetings, her heart began to race, her palms felt sweaty, and her stomach churned in an unsettling way.

And, whenever her best friend happened to smile her way, butterflies would begin to flutter around in Trixie's stomach, wanting to be let out. She would start to feel dizzy, and unsettled, and Trixie was glad she had the option of sitting in a chair instead of standing, because she would have fallen over in an instant.

With these thoughts in mind, Trixie decided she was dying. But someone had to organize the funeral, and her will. And someone had to know as to help her diagnose it.

That's why she spoke to Newton about it in HQ.

"Newton?" Trixie called, walking over to the computer.

"Yeah, Trix?" He didn't look away from the computer as he was hacking into a few cameras.

"I think I'm dying."

Newton was at her side in an instant, apparently forgetting the hacking, to help his friend, "No! Trixie! What's wrong? What are your symptoms? Can I fix it?" He was hysterical at this point, jumping up and down while flailing.

"It's whenever I talk to Zero, Newton. I get a weird feeling in my stomach, and my heart starts racing and I feel like I accidentally took a piece of your sawdust gum, because my throat becomes unbearably dry," Trixie thought for a moment, "And I get all dizzy when she smiles at me."

Newton stopped flailing, and began to smile, "Trix... You're not dying."

"I am dying." She replied, crossing her arms, "I'm going to be dead, and-"

"You're not," Newton cut in, this time he was grinning, "By my calculations, you're in love."

"In love? Preposterous! I don't fancy anyone." Trixie said, "Newton, if you're not going to tell me what's wrong and if I'm dying or not, and you're going to make this into a joke, then I don't want to hear it." She turned heel, and began to walk out.

"Wait! I wasn't joking around! I'm being serious. You're in love with Zero." Newton tried to pull her back, but, obviously, didn't have much upper body strength.

Trixie frowned, "But- But I can't be! She's my best friend. A-And she's a GIRL!" (A/N: *insert 'You Don't Say' meme face* xD) She exclaimed, irritably stuttering as she tried to come up with some legit points to back up her argument. Girls can't be in love with other girls.

'Besides,' Trixie thought, 'I have my whole life ahead of me, and I don't want it ruined by some childish crush.'

And, she didn't want to marry Zero either! Because that's what happens, right? When you're in love, you _have_ get married. That's what her parents did! They were in love, so they got married.

"Well, that's the only diagnosis I have..." Newton scratched his head thoughtfully, "There are other sicknesses, of course, but your symptoms are far off the actual diagnosis." He mumbled to himself for a bit.

"Newton, whatever you do, don't mention it to Vin or Zero." Trixie said quickly.

"Don't mention what to Vin or Zero?" A familiar voice asked, as Zero opened the door and walked over to the computer where Newton and Trixie were standing.

"N-Nothing, Zero...! Just... Doing some checks on... The cameras..." Newton mumbled his way through a lie. He hated lying. He always felt un-loyal and dishonest to his friends.

"How long have you been there for?" Trixie questioned her, but didn't look at Zero. Instead, she looked at the part of the door next to Zero's head so it looked like she was listening. If she looked at Zero, she knew that she would end up telling her. It was always like that with Zero.

"Long enough to know two of my best friends are lying and being deceitful." Zero replied.

Trixie sighed. Zero didn't sound amused.

"We're not-"

"Tell me what you're talking about." Zero cut into Newton's sentence.

"Zero-"

"Newton, be quiet. Tell me what's wrong, Trix." She looked at Trixie pleadingly.

Trixie continued to stare past her, "It's because... I'm dying," She said. "And Newton's trying to diagnose it."

She would never talk about love with Zero. They never talked about love.

Besides, the white haired girl would never understand or accept Trixie's feelings.

* * *

><p>AN: There you have it. The end. I don't think I need to continue, but should I?

I'll be honest, I am a very energetic ZeroxVin shipper, but I wanted to try something different. I dunno how this is going to work out though... ZeroxTrixie isn't exactly anything you encounter everyday. But like I said, I wanted to do something different. (But my fellow ZeroxVin fans, keep being lovely, while I run off to go revise before my essay tomorrow.)

Until next time, take care and make sure you review. Please. Because I am a review whore. And I'm awesome. Maybe. According to everyone else.

~Kay~


	2. My Obsession

I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I'M SO SORRY, I WAS ILL, THEN I DIDN'T HAVE MY LAPTOP, AND THEN I GOT IT BACK, THEN MY BETA WASN'T ONLINE FOR AGES ON SCHOOL HOLIDAYS AND THEN I GOT A BAN FROM MY LAPTOP! AND NOW I'VE SNUCK ON BECAUSE I'M A BAD GIRL! ... Yep. Anyway, moving on xD

As promised, this chapter is dedicated to my Mr Marshmallow, who I forced to review, because I was bored, so I made him! Mwahahaha! (I had been trying to since I first posted it xD)

Now, for comments back to the reviewers (Even though I PM'd, I'm still grateful, you guys!)

**Whiskas1393**: Your review made me super happy, because I got it straight away, and it wasn't a flame, but a lovely comment c: Your review actually convinced me to write another chapter straight away, though my brain wouldn't let me at first 8D

**I. Am. Cheese. And. Cheese. Is .Me**: Pfft, me? Amazing? You know it! ;D Thank you for your awesome review. It made me really ecstatic~ (I use that word too often as you can probably tell xD)

**CinnamonAkaNumbuh50**: :D *feels loved* You're so kind ;D You should try (if you can manage) to write one. "One is a lonely number, Double D." (It's no time for Ed, Edd and Eddy references at a time like this! xD) But on a serious note, I think you should try c:

**Marshmallow**: Mr Marshmallow! :D I love you too, even if you called me a wench on Skype. You're a bully, bully :D But, despite being a bully (:P), you do manage to flatter me, so I'll let you off c:

Thank you to my beta, who manages to put up with me being a lunatic while I come up with ideas for stories and practically smash the keyboard xD And not caring that I freak out and grab her sometimes when we play scary games. I mean, she screams too xD And thank you for dealing with me making videos and saying, "Wait, this part sucks!" all the time.

Disclaimer: I own this lingering illness that has attached itself to my person, but not INK. Sickness, Y U NO BE I.N.K?

* * *

><p>[Trixie's POV, a week after the first chapter.]<p>

I daydream. A lot.

I know I don't seem like the kind of person to become easily dazed and dreamy, because I'm actually not.

We all do things for strange reasons.

It's like how Vin always makes sure he looks good, but deep down he isn't as vain as everyone seems to think.

It's like how Newton is amused by the weirdest things, but was forced to grow up quickly because his dad wasn't around that much. (Mind you, not like my parents, who were actually away from home. His dad continuously and consciously forgot about his poor Newton.)

Or like Zero, how, since she heard Newton and I talking the other day, whenever I went to steal a glance at her, she was already watching me, but she doesn't like me in the same way.

I don't think she likes me at all right now.

She is pointedly (and rudely!) ignoring me. To the point where it's like I need to jump around with a sign saying, 'PAY ATTENTION TO ME!'

Zero hasn't been talking to me the whole week though.

I know I shouldn't have snapped and told her it wasn't 'all about her', but I couldn't help it. I know the conversation was kind of about her, and my strange 'love', according to Newton, but that's besides the damn point!

The whole thing didn't make me want to spin around singing 'Don't worry, be happy' either, despite what Bobby McFerrin thinks.

When I go up to HQ, I notice Newton literally lying on the ground, while Zero sat on her beanbag.

"I don't feel well..." Newton muttered. (A/N: IF I'M SICK SOMEONE IS GOING DOWN WITH ME! I'M SORRY NEWTON BUT THAT SOMEONE IS YOU. WHY IS TALKING IN CAPSLOCK FUN!)

"Want me to take you to the hospital wing then?" Zero asked.

"No, you just wait here for me to get back." Newton told us.

"As if I'd wait with HER." Zero said, like it was venom, and pointed at me without look.

Ow. My heart just about broke.

"... The ground takes like 5Gum." Newton said into the awkward silence.

I rolled my eyes, and helped him stand up, "I'll walk you, and maybe you'll have nurse MacBeth look after you." I said.

Newton, who was whining like a little kid who wasn't allowed to have dessert, jumped to his feet as quickly as he could, "Look! Miraculous recovery!" He claimed, brushing his clothes of the invisible dust that had apparently gathered there.

"Right, well I'm leaving." Zero said to Newton, and didn't even look at me, still, as she left.

But I watched her go. The absolute grace in her step, the slight flick of white hair, the calm yet menacing way she walked.

"Trix, don't be so cut up about it-"

The sad look I gave Newton cut him off.

"Newton, she hates me..." I whispered.

"Do you want a hug?" He asked, holding out his arms. I shook my head. "What do you want then?"

That's exactly right. What did I want?

* * *

><p>The foreshadowing of me being slightly dazed while thinking comes in about now.<p>

Any thought I had ended up something to do with Zero.

I really was becoming obsessed.

It was like I couldn't even eat my lunch without thinking about her. Thinking about her on a table by herself.

I did consider joining her -I promise I did!- but it would have been suicide... She would have moved away, leaving me to get laughed at by everyone at school.

I don't think I have ever been so unhappy since... Well, since a long time.

I once daydreamed in the playground, sitting on one of the benches, vaguely paying attention to Newton's chattering. (He admitted to Zero that he was pretending to be sick so she and I could talk. Even I have to admire the courage he has to stand up to Zero.)

Anyway, on to the daydream. It was about my parents coming to school. They saw Zero and I holding hands, and flipped it. They don't like people who marry another of the same sex. Does that mean that I shouldn't like it either?

Anyway, I felt bad for not listening to Newton, so I asked him to repeat what he said. As he did, my mind wandered again. I wondered what Vin was doing. Obviously Vin went with Zero, because they did know each other first. I felt slightly jealous, the way they were closely knitted together, whispering and giggling. I couldn't help it! It's like how each of us can't help wanting to be accepted by others. We all want to feel loved. Expect Zero, of course, she'd always been the odd one out. But even then, I'm always the only one sitting on the fence, while the others have fallen off.

The week progressed with a pissed of Zero, a slightly irked Vin, an (agree to disagree) immature Newton, and there was me.

There was no way to describe the hurt I felt.

Just because we wouldn't tell Zero about our secret business, she had to yell and verbally abuse us both until we both, Newton and I, felt like crap. I'm sorry, but I didn't expect anything different.

She didn't care whose feelings she hurt, as long as she was triumphant in the end.

I didn't really like that trait about her, or maybe it really was one of the qualities I secretly did like about her. She was headstrong and didn't care what people around thought about her. It was something you could distinguish from a room full of Zeros. 'Gosh, wouldn't that be terrifying?' I think, trying to keep myself from smiling. That would be horrible. A room full of Zeros running around, hanging people up by their undies on coat racks, and rejecting me, because I know she will. The latter would be far more embarrassing...

"She's never going to let this go, is she, Newton?"

Putting down his writing paper, Newton looked up, "She'll let it go, Trix." He reached out and squeezed my hand.

I didn't think she would, but Friday night, I found a box of my favorite chocolates on my pillow, with a note.

I guessed we were okay before I even read the note, even if she DID use red paper (on purpose, no doubt) I'd forgive her any day.

'Dear Trix,

Sorry for being a bit of a jerk last week, but friends aren't supposed to keep secrets from each other.

If you still want to be friends, that is.

-Zero.'

Yep. I could forgive her no matter what.

(A/N: Zero just totally friend zone'd Trixie xD I'm having WAY to much fun writing this~)

"Did you go out of your way to use red paper?" I asked, handing her one of the chocolates.

We were sitting in the library, our chairs next to each other, waiting for the boys to come back with books.

Zero nodded cheekily, "Of course I did. Anything to annoy you, Trix." She said, unwrapping the chocolate and popping it in her mouth.

I smiled, and looked at her. I really didn't notice that I'd been staring for a while, because she looked back with a confused expression.

I looked away, and felt my face start to heat up. That's so embarrassing. I heard her laugh beside me, and I looked at her again. I couldn't help it!

And then she looked back at me.

My heart just about stopped when she moved in slightly. Man, oh man, I'm going to end up in the infirmary, if I don't stop this weird obsession.

I guess we both moved in the slightest bit more. Then a bit more. Soon, we were merely centimeters apart. I think we were almost about to kiss, and then-

And then Vin ruined it by slamming his books on the table and complaining loudly about studying being a pain in the bum.

I swear Zero and I both jumped a meter, trying to get away from the other.

"Are you going to help me with this stupid essay or what?" Vin asked me, and I nodded.

It didn't take that long to finish the full essay, but it was very lengthy and filled with Vin staring at Zero with his stupid lovey eyes.

'Competition?' I thought, then almost cursed out loud. Zero wasn't mine. She didn't belong to me.

I tried to turn back to the essay, but I couldn't concentrate because of Newton's and Zero's laughter. I thought I overheard something about robot pirates and attacking Van, but I really can't be sure of it... After all, I've been hearing lots of strange things lately, like the floor tasting of 5 Gum and that I'm in love with my best friend. (Thanks Newton.)

"Trix?" I looked at Vin, who was waving a hand in front of my face.

"What...?" I asked.

"You zoned out." He noted.

"Oh, right... Sorry." I smiled at him, but I still couldn't concentrate. One lingering thought still fills my mind. What would have happened if we had kissed?


	3. The Zero Thing

A/N: This chapter was unbeta'd, because I couldn't wait to get it up, and I would have had it up the day after I updated the second chapter. I wanted to get it up extremely quickly because I appreciate every single comment you guys make about how much you love the story, or about how awesome I am. xD I seriously love you all. You don't know how much better my self-esteem is from these wonderful comments I get. I've never been more proud of who I am since... Well, since a very long time.

I'm not sure if I'm actually happy with this chapter. I dunno what it is, but you be the judge.

By the way, while I think of it, does anyone want to read a chapter in someone else's POV? Like, Zero's, perhaps? Or maybe Newton or Vin's?

Reviewers:

I. Am. Cheese. And. Cheese. Is. Me: My reaction to your review: "Oh you~ c:" How do you manage to be so sweet? xD Of course it's possible for that chapter to be even better, it's me writing it, of course ;D I am happy- Waitwait, no. I'm ecstatic :'D

CinnamonAkaNumbuh50: Omg, you're crazy, yet so awesome. I burst out with laughter when I got your review. Applejack? How do you keep making my day, my dear xD Fanart? For me? :D I'd love that! If you do draw a scene from it, link it to me. I'd love to see it. As in, I'd seriously love to see it xD Trixie's competition? It'll only get worse from here, I'm afraid. xD Maybe one day I'll be nice and make the two start dating. Because I can make them! I have the power of the keyboard! Mwahaha...

Whiskas1393: I'm glad you like it. c: It's hilarious to write, so I'm having lots of fun. Thank you 8D OMG! Rainbows!

AmbrosiaKolyaO'Connell: Ambrosia! :D Thank you for reviewing, it is much appreciated. Internal ramblings can end up confusing, yet they can be so much fun. With me, they run off into different topic, so it's pretty awesome. (One time I was thinking about bike riding, and I ended up thinking about hairdressing. And it was all connected somehow.) It's bit like my writing style, confusing, fun, running off into different topics, and awesome :'D

And as promised, this chapter is dedicated to my Mr. Marshmallow, who is not only awesome, but I love him as well. I love youuuuu~ :'D You're amazing, my sugarcoated blueberry c: Even if he didn't review :c

Also a big thank you to my friend Hermione, who managed not to get annoyed (much) when I was on my laptop while I should have been watching movies with her. I love you c: According to her, I have five minutes to get my ass off the computer, so even quicker update :'D You should thank my darling Hermione. (Actually, she really is annoyed while sitting beside me xD She said her hair would be red right now if she was Tonks. I'm just grinning like an idiot.)

Disclaimer: Still not owning INK. Anything you see that is recognizable, well... They belong to their respectable owners. After all, it IS a 'FAN' 'FICTION'. c:

* * *

><p>[Trixie's POV again]<p>

"She didn't! What?"

"Newton, be quiet."

"But I can't believe-"

"Shut up, Newton."

"Trixie! This is-"

"Be quiet!"

The argument in the library continued like this for several more minutes. (A/N: But the authoress can't be bothered writing the rest of that bit of dialogue. Anyway, onwards we go.)

Anyone could hear us talking. Besides, a library is for quiet time.

"Newton, just calm down. Nothing even happened." I said, putting my hands on his shoulders and trying to sit him back down from when he had stood sometime during his rant.

"But she almost-"

"Nothing happened."

Alright, I'm guessing you're all confused. What happened was Newton asked why I was being quiet after Vin and Zero had left, and made some excuse about not working on their homework. As usual.

I told Newton I was distracted. He asked why, so I fidgeted with my hair until he put one and one together.

We probably almost kissed.

Anyway, back to the present...

"What are you going to do about it?" He asked curiously.

"What am I going to do about it? I'm going to do my homework." I said.

"But Trixxxx..." He whined.

"Newton." I warned, using my 'I'm going to kick your butt, and you know I can and will, if you don't shut up' voice.

He pouted but turned back to his homework anyway.

We worked in silence for about ten minutes, before he stopped.

I could tell he was silently trying to annoy me by the way he was drilling holes into the side of my head with his eyes.

I didn't look at him, just stuck up my middle finger while still scribbling the rest of my homework down.

He laughed a bit, and went back to work.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Newton and I were the first out of INK down to the dining room.<p>

"'Morning." Vin said, sitting down at our table.

I smiled, "Hello, Vin. Up early today, I see?"

"I'm just happy today."

"Why are you happy...?" Newton asked curiously.

"I'm finally dating the girl I like."

Surely he didn't mean-

"Hello."

I looked up, and smiled at who was there.

_Zero._

She looked at me, "Wow, you're out of it today, Trix. What's wrong?" She asked sincerely, lightly kicking my leg with her foot.

I shrugged, and kicked her back, "No, nothing. Why are you so cheerful?"

"I have my first boyfriend." She admitted to me quietly.

Newton spun around so quickly I thought he was not only going to get whiplash, but knock everything off the table. I wouldn't be surprised if he did a table-flip right now. "A boyfriend? Who?" He asked.

I elbowed him, rolling my eyes. He really was a gossip princess.

"Well..." Zero smiled, looking at Newton now. Then she 'discreetly' looked at Vin.

He smiled back at her.

"Don't tell me, it's Vin?" Newton asked, smiling.

They both nodded.

"You two make such a cute couple!" He beamed.

"Uh, thanks?" Vin laughed, putting his arm around Zero, and then looked at me.

I stood up, pushing my plate forward, "I'm going for a walk." I announced, and left the dining room.

I walk for a few seconds, but I curse aloud. It's cold and windy, and I wish I had brought a jacket. But I'm too annoyed.

He knew.

Vin, that ruddy idiot, _knew_.

I hear someone running somewhere behind me, but I don't bother looking. I know who it is anyway.

"Trix, what's wrong?" Zero asked, stopping next to me.

"Go back to the dining hall with your boyfriend, Zero. I'm just walking. That doesn't mean anything is wrong." I retorted in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"It does when you're walking nowhere, but in a circle." She replied.

I stopped, "Okay, okay. I just needed a bit of fresh air."

"Why?" Zero asked.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"You're so annoying."

"Why?"

I shoved her lightly, and she laughed.

"Is it because I'm dating Vin?"

"What?"

"You know, we hadn't talked much during the argument we had-"

"We didn't talk at all."

"Right, we didn't talk for a week, and after our little argument, we barely did talk. Only in the... Library."

"You dating Vin doesn't bother me," 'Liar,' "If you're happy, I'm happy," 'Liar,' "And as long as you actually want to be with him, you should be with him." 'Liar, liar, liar!'

"You really mean it?" Zero smiled.

"Of course." 'No.'

"Wow, that's really nice of you, Trix." She held out her arms.

"What...?" I asked.

"Hug."

"Zero, I'm not-"

"Hug me, Trix. Seriously." The look she gives me is serious, so I hug her.

It's a nice, comforting feeling to be hugged by a loved one.

When we break apart, I'm still curious about what will happen.

"What if you and Vin are too wrapped up in each other to come to INK meetings? What if INK falls apart?" I asked quietly.

She rested a hand on my shoulder, "Trix, I would never miss an INK meeting on purpose. I know how much it means to you, and I wouldn't do anything to make you upset, if I can help it. Not even for all the kind Vins in the world."

But she already had upset me so words don't really make a difference.

I shrugged, and turned away to look at the classrooms. We had Miss MacBeth's class first, "I'll race you." I said softly.

"You're on."

We both took off, trying to push the other out of our paths.

* * *

><p>"So, what did you think of the book we read to write our essay on? Romeo and Juliet." Newton piped up.<p>

"What are you-...? Newton, you little brat." That kid never missed a beat did he? To bring up that play we put on...

He sniggered, but he stopped when I spoke.

"I don't know, Newton. Why don't you ask Burt, since you're in love with him." I retorted, nudging him with my elbow, like I did this morning at breakfast.

He grinned, "Well, I wouldn't have had to ask him to be in love with me, if you hadn't of rejected me."

"And I wouldn't have rejected you if you were mature."

"Zero's not mature."

"You're 10 times more immature than her."

"... Ow."

"Yeah."

We both smiled and turned back to the work in front of us.

I become fidgety again.

Does she not like me because I'm bossy? Is it because I'm the slightest bit egotistical? Is it because I'm a girl...?

"Trixie, if you're going to pee yourself, go to the bathroom."

"I'm not. I just can't sit still..." I replied.

"That's an understatement."

"Do you think Vin and Zero are really a couple?"

"Is Miss MacBeth nice?"

"No, why did you ask that question-"

"It's your answer. No, I do not think they're an actual couple."

"Why?"

"She tries to-"

"Newton!"

"Fine, I'll call it the 'Zero thing'."

"Fine."

"So, the Zero thing happens, and then she goes off with Vin and they start dating? It seems almost wrong. Even Einstein could figure that out."

"Einstein is a bunny, Newton."

"He's not a bunny, he's _my_ rabbit!"

"Okay, okay! Don't get your panties in a twist, Newt."

"Anyway, so that's my theory. They're lying."

"Why?" I started to sound like Zero, so I smiled.

"I'm not being paid to answer why."

"You're not being paid at all."

"True. So, I think she's embarrassed about the Zero thing."

"No, _I'm_ embarrassed about the Zero thing."

"Maybe we should pretend to be a couple too."

"That's so stupid. This said, it might actually work."

"We could out-couple them."

"And we could even kiss." I laughed.

"Erp!... No! Ew!" Newton shuddered.

"This plan goes into action tomorrow?" I asked, and he nodded.

He walked with me back to my dorm, and he said goodnight. I kissed him on the cheek, and I swear he almost woke up some of the girls with his screaming and wailing.

"Shut up, Newton." I giggled, while he wiped his cheek like I had put a deadly poison on him.

"You're horrible."  
>"And you're a princess."<br>"And you're a frog."

I continued to giggle, and said goodnight to him again and went into my room.

Tomorrow would surely be a strange turn of events.

* * *

><p>AN: Remember how you all love me? Well, I need suggestions for what should happen next. Not just who's POV, or if it should be in a POV at all, but what should actually happen. I'm stuck on ideas.

The more you help, the faster I'll update. How about that? And I'll bake you some cookies? c: And I'll dedicate the chapter to whoever's ideas I 'borrow' (Steal. :3 Mwahaha) And I'll write a one-shot for you (Your choice of paring and/or character and the key word), and have it uploaded ASAP. If you'd randomly like me to write for you, I'd be happy to. I'm open to any couple or just a short story about a character.

Btw, would anyone like to read more of my stories?

~Kay~


	4. I let the tower fall

A/N: Before I get started, I wanted to ask a question. Would anyone consider starting an INK fanpage with me on FaceBook? I think it'd be heaps of fun and I've just been so bored lately. Anyway, I spent all day writing. Literally. Besides Textiles, because I spent the time worried I was going to sow my hand off. OTL. Bad words towards the end of the chapter. There's only two, but references of other ones. There's not too much progress in Zero and Vin's relationship, nor Trixie and Newton's. I didn't want to write too much about it, because I didn't want to stray too much from the fact that Trixie loves Zero.

**Mr. Marshmallow**: First, hey girl! Second, no, I will not edit the last chapter because you reviewed after I updated because I manipulated you. :'D Hee Hee. I love you too.

**xMystic**: I'm glad my update made you excited. My Trixie is a bit OoC, but apparently love does that to a person. (I've never experienced it before, so I can't be sure.) Anyway, I'm using your idea, because I loved it. It'll happen over the next few chapters though. I'll bake something for you, and I'll also write you a story. Who's your favorite character and/or paring? By the way, I love your name. It reminds me of the game Phoenix Wright. Because I love Maya and Pearl Fey :'D "Mystic Maya! :D"

**CinnamonAkaNumbah50**: BAHAHA. Why do you always make me giggle! xD Does it seem like I care? I've never had fanart drawn for me 8D I seriously can't wait! Tee Hee, I was grinning evily when I wrote it, because I'm so nasty to poor Trixie. D: Don't die! Nooo! I'd be heartbroken! *light surrounds the magic keyboard* It's so beautiful :'D Omg, I think I broke her... *backs away slowly* I love writing them. My favorite one was probably the Romeo and Juliet one. It was just amusing to write. Originally, he was supposed to mention it while Zero and Vin were there, but I changed it around a bit to suit my ideas. Because I'm just so funny? *strikes a pose* I'm glad I did. I like making people's day because it doesn't happen often. c:

**I. Am. Cheese. And. Cheese. Is. Me**: *happy dancing* I think I'm having too much fun, but I'm glad you like/love it c: I'll upload them soon, look on my WattPad (link below) in a few hours (Aka, when I'm not being lazy), and I may have some one-shots up. c: Omg, I'm a Jigglypuff? Yay :3

For other stories, check out my Wattpad (I_just_sprinted) because it's the only website I can get on at school, so quicker updates on there usually. (I still haven't updated this story on there, but that's because I'm a terrible person :'D)

Dedications:

This chapter is dedicated to xMystic, who gave me ideas for the next few chapters. Thank you! I will write it over a few chapters, as I said, because I had an idea after hearing a story between some friends. They had a massive fight, which triggered some of the events in this chapter.

It's also dedicated to my friend who will remain as Anon, who is in hospital. But he shall get well, with the power of FanFiction!

Disclaimer: I still don't own it, because I'm too cute and still in school. THE CUTENESS COMPELS YOU! xD I'm kidding, I'm not actually as cute as I always say. I'm even cuter than that! -shot, no xD-

* * *

><p>(Trixie's POV)<p>

I don't know how long I slept for, but I know that I'm tired. I stayed up all night worrying myself over the stupid deal I made with Newton. I had considered going to him and telling him that I couldn't 'date' someone I didn't like in that way.

I didn't in the end, but I was still worrying.

Like Zero would tell me, 'You need to stop worrying about the little things that won't affect you later in life.'

As I was saying before, it just wouldn't be right to me to date someone I didn't like. Maybe I should stop over thinking everything.

Ha, that sounds like something Ze-

Brain, stop it.

I quickly got changed, and grabbed one of my pens.

I walked to Newton's room and knocked on the door.

It was a bit before 8, so therefore he would still be sleeping.

When he didn't reply for a minute, I opened the door quickly, and sprayed him with laughing gas from my pen. He rolled out of his bed in fits of giggles. I laughed as well, just because the sight was so amusing.

He eventually stood up, and got changed quickly while he talked to me.

I covered my eyes and chatted back.

By the time we left his room, we were talking about our plans for today.

From down another hallway, I hear someone laugh.

I know who it is instantly, and apparently so does Newton, because we nearly bash into each other trying to find somewhere to stand to look slightly romantic.

Eventually we both clumsily grabbed each other's hands just as Vin and Zero walked around the corner.

"Hi, Trix, Newton." Zero smiled, "We were just talking about..." She trailed off, and I think she noticed our awkward handholding position.

Vin merely laughed, "Is there something you want to tell us?" He prompted.

"Oh, we got talking and decided that we wanted to be a couple." As I shrugged in a carefree way, I felt like my mouth had been poisoned. Lying to her is becoming more and more of a frequent occurrence...

"Should we go to the cafeteria then?" Zero asked, and grabbed Vin's hand, dragging him along after her as she practically ran the way there, seeming pissed off at something, and almost ripping poor Vin's arm off.

Newton laughed as we followed.

Even I had to giggle when Vin was propped up outside the dining room, gasping for air and Zero was grinning. Newton was kind of looking like he wanted to break out into song. But he often looked like that. Thinking back to it, maybe we shouldn't have shown him High School Musical that one time.

Anyway, It was actually quite a sight. A very rare one as well. To have us all blissfully content, besides Vin, whom was whining.

We were all happy. It was rare.

* * *

><p>We've already had breakfast, so now we have MacBeth's class, and she actually seemed to be excited about something. I whispered so into my pen while MacBeth yelled at Little Fred for letting his pencil roll off the desk.<p>

Zero agreed with me as did Newton, but Vin seemed a bit hesitant.

"I dunno. What if she's planning to do something in class? Our identities won't be safe." Vin said.

"We risk our identities everyday." I answered.

"But-" He tried to argue.

"Shhh." Newton muttered, and we fell silent as soon just as MacBeth stopped screaming.

She began teaching amounts of nothing, and I barely tuned it.

And I was half-not paying attention; you can imagine what Zero and Vin are doing.

Zero was staring off into nothing, and Vin was yawning and scribbling on the back off his book. It was typical of them. They never seemed to concentrate on anything for a long amount of time. Except each other.

These thoughts made me think they really were together.

* * *

><p>Miss MacBeth's horrible class had just finished, and INK is sitting in the, what some kids called the rumpus room, or the random room. It's where we all usually watch TV or spy movies. Zero and Vin were quietly talking, while Newton and I were trying to make a house of cards.<p>

"So what are we doing later today?" Vin asked us.

I shrugged, and Newton hummed.

"We could go do something fun." He suggested.

"No, we're going to stay inside and do something boring." Zero said sarcastically.

Newton pouted and turned back to the cards.

"Leave him alone, Zero." I said, crossing my arms.

"Aren't they such a cute couple?" She laughed, but I know she's only teasing.

"We're a cuter couple than you and _your_ boyfriend would ever be." I replied.

Zero smiled and stuck her tongue out at me, and turned back to talking with Vin.

Newton and I were almost done building our card tower, but as I tried to sit the last card on, the tower crumbled.

Why does everything I touch turn to dust between my fingers?

* * *

><p>Currently it's play lunch (AN: I mean snack time, I swear xD My friend told me to write play lunch) and we're all hanging around on our favorite bit of equipment. Times really haven't changed; because we're still the same children we were when we started INK.

None of us have made any huge changes to our outfits, besides Newton, who changed his sweaters to a t-shirt, and me, because I wear singlet tops instead. Vin and Zero still managed to tower over us. Newton and I are both still short.

It sucks, because now I have Zero resting her arm on top of my head, even if she has to reach up, and I always tried to bat her elbow away.

Sometimes she annoys me to that point of where I want to shout at her and tell her what I really think of her. No, not the 'liking' part. The part where she's a smarter version of Van. Seriously, if someone gave me a moment to prove it, I could.

As I was saying before, Newton and I are sitting on a lower bar, while Vin and Zero are sitting on the higher bar.

"I'm bored." Zero yawned.

"You're always bored." Vin answered, smiling and wrapping his arm around her.

My hand that sitting on top of Newton's tightened. Newton yelped, and whimpered, pulling his hand at the .

"Sorry." I said, and looked around to find something much more interesting to look at.

The only thing I saw was Burt stealing a basketball from Fred, and running away with it.

It wasn't very interesting, but it was enough to distract me.

The bell rang, and Newton jumped up, "Luckily we have Mr Soper's class now." He said happily.

We all walked to his class and waited outside for him to arrive. We'd be learning about Science today, no doubt.

* * *

><p>Mr Soper's class is over for the day, so we're walking to dinner. We're all smiling as we walked, because Newton tells the stupidest of jokes.<p>

Vin opened the door for us, and we all entered the dining room.

"Okay, I have another one." Newton said.

"Shoot." Zero grinned.

"Alright, knock knock."

"Who's there?"

"Help."

"Help who?"

"You don't know who to help!" Newton exclaimed. (A/N: My brother said I have to give him creds for his knock knock joke.)

We all fell silent and stopped walking for a few seconds, staring at each other, but then we all started laughing again. Stupid jokes like those. I mean, who makes jokes like these?

Newton does, of course.

Anyway, Newton was first to run to press his button. Vin followed closely, but Zero and I trailed behind.

"So, you and Newton?" Zero smirked.

"Don't start." I replied.

"Wasn't gonna. I was just curious." She smiled.

"Please, don't be. Contain your excitement." I said, sarcasm dripping from every syllable.

"Don't be so negative, Trix." She said.

"Well if I recall, you're not the most happy-go-lucky person ever either." I retorted. (A/N: It's because _I'm_ the most happy-go-lucky person ever xD -shot- Kidding.)

"It can't be helped when you have negative friends." We've arrived at the Cook-O-Matic by now, but I'm still annoyed. Thankfully no one is really listening.

"Is negative the only insulting word you know?"

"No, it's-" Zero said, pressing her button so her meal would come out.

"Besides, you don't even have friends to be negative."

"You're just being a bitch." She replied, unaffected.

"That's probably what your parents said to you before you ran away. No wonder they don't like you." The words are out of my mouth before I can stop it, "Shit, Zero, I didn't mean to say that. You know I was only joking-"

Everyone goes silent as she threw her tray to the ground and called me every bad word that has ever been invented. Eventually she ran out of different bad words, and made up her own (Which sounded ridiculous and I had a hard time not laughing.) Then she slapped me across the face and stormed off angrily.

As I held my cheek, I knew I should apologize, but I can't move. My feet are frozen to the floor.

It's like the cards.

I let the tower fall again.

* * *

><p>AN: Like I said before, I love you guys! Marry me! Please! :D

Updates might be a bit slower again. Not as lengthy as the update for chapter two, but still... I'm just not feeling up to writing at the moment because I'm just not feeling like myself at the moment, or even that I'm in the right mind.

Did any of you notice that in this chapter at all? Anyway, I might even be back to my normal self in a matter of days, but I just thought I'd warn you guys. So if I start to go downhill even further, I'll tell you guys.

Sorry that my A/N is really depressing, it's just I wanted to mention it just in case.

Internet hugs? :3

~Kay, who really should take yawning as a sign that she's tired, but wants to continue eating brownies like the 'skinny' person she most defiantly is(n't ;D.)


End file.
